Kashima's effect
by Looop
Summary: Hori le había dicho a Kashima que era mala idea que se fuera a trabajar al café con esa apariencia; pues sabe que el mundo no está listo para ver ese nivel de belleza.


Me puse a leer de nuevo este manga que es una joya y quise juntar cosas de varios capitulos. Como cuando Hori hizo todo ese cambio de look en Kashima (el estilo favorito de senpai está en el rostro favorito de senpai, joya de frase), y cuando esta misma trabaja en el café junto al hermano de Seo, Ryosuke (personaje que terminé adorando y me saca infinitas risas como sus dos compañeos -sin nombre- del café). En fin, espero y les guste, porque me divertí escribiendolo.

Ps. No dejen que muera el fandom.

* * *

 **Kashima's effect**

* * *

Hori le había dicho a Kashima que era mala idea que se fuera a trabajar con la peluca puesta (aquella misma que le había puesto y peinado hace ya semanas atrás y, que la chica se había tomado el gusto a usar). Le había dicho que seguramente esta se ensuciaría y que era propiedad del club, además de que los clientes del café no merecían que sus corazones se detuvieran por verla de esa manera (no estaba dispuesto a pagar por tantas facturas al hospital debido a ataques cardiacos). Pero con una deslumbrante sonrisa Kashima le dijo que no se preocupara, que ni un cabello azul de la peluca se dañaría. Aunque aquí entre nos, eso a Hori le valía un comino.

La verdad era que no quería que Kashima saliese al mundo con una bella perfección más alta de la que ya tenía, quien sabe que podría pasarle por ahí. Además de la innecesaria atención que podría atraer (ya una vez casi la detiene de subirse al auto de una señora quien tenía intenciones nada propias -según Kashima la señora quería direcciones, según Hori ella era estúpida).

No le ayudó en nada que el club de teatro le dijera a Kashima que ella podía usar aquella peluca cuando quisiera, que ellos comprarían otra para un futuro repuesto. Y Hori sigilosamente les preguntó de manera enredada para que no descubrieran su objetivo principal, si no querían ir todos al café donde Kashima trabaja; ya una vez (mentira, varias) lo habían hecho. El presidente estaría más tranquilo si todos aceptaban de nuevo.

Pero no lo hicieron, muchos alegaron tener tareas que hacer, compromisos, y terminar de ver un final de temporada de un anime (ese fue Mikoshiba, Hori se pregunta que rayos hacía ahí). Por lo que con un suspiro sigue a la persona con el rostro más perfecto del mundo, e ignora el sonrojo en su rostro cuando Kashima no para de decir lo feliz que está porque él la está acompañando _(¡nos vamos a divertir mucho!_ Le dice, pero Hori-chan la regaña diciéndole que debe trabajar).

" _Solo quiero ver si has improvisado tus habilidades." Se_ excusa él mientras ella solo ríe. Diciendo cosas como debe confiar más en ella y que interpretará este papel de mesera mejor ( _Oi, solo no exageres._ Porque esta no era una obra, era un trabajo de verdad con gente, y dinero real).

Pronto llegan al café y entran. Y lo que temía Hori se hace realidad. Porque pronto Ryosuke-san (el hermano mayor de Yuzuki Seo) los vio, el presidente del club de teatro miró a cámara lenta como su corazón se detenía. Y no solo el de él, sino también el de los otros dos chicos que trabajaban ahí (uno incluso se tuvo que apoyar en el mostrador).

Pues claro, Kashima los habían bendecido con su perfecto rostro y preciosa vibra femenina.

—¿¡K-Kashima!? —exclamó sorprendido Ryosuke. —¡H-Hey, no aparezcas así de repente!

—Ah lo siento Ryosuke-san.

—¡No lo lamentes Kashima- _chan_ , tú puedes aparecerte así cuando quieras! —dijo emocionado y ya recuperado el chico que se estaba desmayando sobre el mostrador (vamos a llamarlo Shota y al otro Keiji).

Pero rápidamente se calló porque el hermano mayor de Seo le dio un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que Hori se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo por asistir a su amiga a su trabajo (ese tal Shota parecía un pervertido). Y antes de que pudiese decir algo, el otro sujeto (Keiji, se llama Keiji) se acercó a Kashima. Parecía debatirse entre poner su mano sobre el hombro de ella o dejarla elevada en el aire como lo hacía ahora mismo.

—Hola Kashima- _chan_ , me da gusto que nos acompañes el día de hoy— ¿desde cuando era este un galán? —El café estará más alegre gracias a que nos has bendecido con tu presencia.

—¡El placer es mío! — y claro, ella no se enteraba de nada ni se daba cuenta de la cara roja de este chico. —Bueno, me iré a cambiar.

—Claro Kashima- _chan_ , aquí está tu uniforme—dijo Keiji mientras le daba la ropa. Todos notaron que había una falda ahí, mientras que Ryosuke sentía que debía decir o hacer algo (además las miradas de Hori no eran adecuadas para un chico de diecisiete años hacia ellos, que eran universitarios hechos y derechos).

—Creí que no había uniforme de mi talla…

—Miembros del club de teatro lo dejaron al día siguiente de tu primer turno, y creemos que esta es una oportunidad perfecta para que lo uses— _¡Qué cojones!_ Pensó Hori.

—En ese caso me iré a cambiar.

—Oh y Kashima- _chan_ tómate el tiempo que quieras— decía Shota feliz. — Nosotros haremos todo el trabajo duro hoy, si gustas después de cambiarte puedes comer unos bocadillos allá en las mesas.

Y la chica de preparatoria se fue a cambiar con una boba sonrisa en el rostro ( _postres gratis, postres gratis_ , se fue cantando muy desafinada a los vestidores), mientras que Ryusuke y Hori miraban a dos sonrojados universitarios quienes se quejaban de que por poco sus corazones se les saldrían del pecho. Esto sorprendió al primero, más no a Hori. Él sabía que más tarde que temprano el efecto Kashima caería sobre ellos.

—U-Ustedes dos… ¡Qué mierda fue todo eso!—dijo Ryusuke molesto (pero más avergonzado que nada). —Kashima-kun es una amiga de mi hermana y una boni-¡y es de preparatoria, no se le arrimen como chicle de esa manera! —luego, con su dedo señaló a Hori—¡Que no ven que su novio está aquí!

Hori no se molestó en corregirlo, pues le había gustado ver lo pálidos que se habían puesto aquellos dos, además de que lo merecían por ese flirteo descarado frente a su persona, ¿que no saben de lo ingenua que era Kashima en estos temas?, no porque se la pasaba flirteando con chicas de noche y de día significada que sabía cuando las cosas se le volteaban.

Pero la verdad no los culpaba, Kashima tenía ese efecto con las personas. Cabello largo, corto, con o sin maquillaje, con falda o pantalón, siendo un príncipe, mesera o hasta un arbusto… nadie se libraba del efecto Kashima.

Suspiró mirándolos.

—Mis condolencias.

—¿¡De qué demonios hablas!?, ¿¡Y porqué lo dices con una sonrisa!? —exclamó asustado Ryusuke.

Y Kashima no preguntó porqué de repente, sus compañeros no parecían tan atentos como antes.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**

 **||| Looop |||**


End file.
